Liang Shan
The Yamaguchi-gumi is the biggest yakuza family, consisting of 50% of all yakuza in Japan, with more than 55,000 members divided into 850 clans. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Yamaguchi-gumi has continued to grow. From its headquarters in Kobe, it directs criminal activities throughout Japan. It is also involved in operations in Asia. Shinobu Tsukasa, also known as Kenichi Shinoda, is the Yamaguchi-gumi's current oyabun(leader). He follows an expansionist policy and has increased operations in Tokyo as well as considering to expand in to North America. One of the clans, Lueng-Shi, consisted of 74 merceneries and ex-soldiers lead by a Masharu(Marshal) Shiro Azuma. Leeng-Shi's activity in the United States is mostly relegated to Hawaii, smuggling methamphetamine into the country and smuggling firearms back to Japan. A Gakusha(Underboss), Yagami Liang had a love affair with a Hawaiian woman named Marry Williams, who later got married in a secret ceremony held in Hawaii. Months passed, the clan's influence grew and among them a child was born, Cody Yagami. As the clan grew in numbers among the islands and their influence of the firearms and drug trafficking from US to Japan became notable for the US agencies, during Cody's 17th birthday in 2006, the CIA along with the ARES conducted a covert operation to cleanse the hawaiian islands from the Japanese influence. Shiro and Yagami along with 45 Lueng-Shi merceneries were killed. 52 were caught, and 12 had managed to flee. Among them was Cody and his mother, who illegaly refuged in the US. The contacts of the Yamaguchi-gumi in the US gave identities to the refuged clan members. Cody took his mother's name and is now known as Cody Williams. Sorrow, regret and anger boiled within Cody, leaving him deprived of his clan and his beloved father. Not long after, his mother had also departed from the world, leaving him alone in the city of Los Santos, working jobs from being a delivery boy, to drug dealing and arms dealing. As he grew, he established a small business within the city consisting of firearms and pot and later became a trafficker for the influencial Grove Street Families. He met new friends who later became part of his little crew of soldiers. Dan H Williams was among them who conducted triumphant heists throughout the city, from banks to insurance companies and rich industries. The law enforcement have been unsuccessful in countering these heists, after all, it's lead by a skilled Japanese mercenery filled with hatred. Under the leadership of Cody, the crew's influence became notable throughout the city, it was only fair it recieved a respectable name. Cody named the crew after his father, Liang Shan. After hundreds of flawless heists, the crew became wealthy enough to form a little oraganization that hired people and trained them into soldiers to work for their organization. One day, during a heist consisting of four men, for the first time ever, they were caught by a young British-Chinese man who had layed a trap for them. Cody for the first time in his 28 years of life felt the fear of death as Oxasson Wei held a gun pointed towards Cody's temple. But that wasn't Oxasson's intentions, he had been waiting patiently for this day to meet the legendary Lueng-Shi survivor. Oxasson admired Liang Shan's work, he offered Cody a business oppurtunity with Liang Shan and the Chinese Triads who Oxasson was a part of. Oxasson, also known as “The Tactician”, a strategist that can dominate any situation using only his mind, laid out his masterplan with Cody to gain maximum influence over the city. With a mind like Oxasson and a warrior like Cody, Liang Shan doubled their dominance over the city. It went from heists, to drug smuggling, assassinations and trafficking cocaine to Yamaguchi-gumi in Japan. Jin was raised under a very strict family along with his brother, he was known as the spoiled brat as his family was all fit, trained for combat, and organized. He had a very close connection with his brother Stef, a very famous yakuza clan member. Jin then decided to follow his brother’s legacy. His brother was murdered in combat due to the conflict with the Aizukotetsu-kai, which resulted in Jin resigning from the organization that he attended with his brother and he immediately decided to grab a ticket to Los Santos where his friend that attended high school with was resided, Eric Faasoo. They were best buddies and studying partners back in Japan. They were separated due to Eric’s acceptance in Los Santos’ Campus. Eric’s life was very organized; he got an enormous amount of partners within various organizations within Los Santos. His negotiating skills are noticed in Los Santos as he has brilliant social skills. He was then interested in Liang Shan. After having some deals with them, he decided then to have a chat with Cody regarding that and became an official clan member. During one of Eric’s deals with a street gang, there were several disagreements regarding the prices of the Cocaine that he offered for them, things then got heated up that they started unholstering their weapons; Eric was defenseless at that time as he only had two bodyguards by his side. Using his brilliant mind, he decided to negotiate his way out by convincing them of a different price that they all agreed to. Eric then decided to take revenge as this has been a very disrespectful matter, he called his partners asking them for reinforcements, he then set their hideout on fire and took back his supplies along with their safe. Oxasson decided to promote him to Yudo-to and assign him with leadership duties. It took Eric some time to show Jin the city and its locations; it was confusing for Jin at first since he’s been only familiar with his country bounds. Before Jin decided to travel to Los Santos he had a video conference with Oxasson to discuss with him his current status. As soon as he mentioned Cody and Eric he absolutely did not hesitate and agreed to all the terms as he informed him about the organization that is under development by them. Thus far, Jin has decided to instate in the organization as a Gunso. As time passed, Liang Shan grew bigger, both in power and numbers. It became a wealthy underground organization, which had been hired by kingpins to do their dirty works. A lot of money had been made within the years. Eric established fronts within the city such as restaurants, betting clubs and car companies and later became a Masharu. Jin grew within Liang Shan, complying with every single training session hosted by his leaders and he was very committed to the activities. Under the mentorship of Cody, he issued a governmental application to change his last name to Williams. According to the legal documents of Stef Ho’s death, Jin has the rights to inherit his very old headquarters that hasn’t been occupied until now. Eric had suggested the idea to separate our ties from every partnership, alliance and employers. And use the headquarters to establish a legal AAA security company known as Liang Securities as a much bigger front for their covert underground operations. The current headquarters is under construction as Oxasson is still trying to find as much labor as he can get, then once it’s done, the new era of Liang Shan shall begin. Category:Gangs